devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Alba
Before you dive in... This is the page for a team of OCs me and my friends have been working on since January 2017. The backstory hasn't been worked on that much, but the main people who worked on it were me and Xerkie, although I scrapped together the current one. There are currently 4 members of the real-life Team Alba, and their names will only be revealed if they allow it. I am also accepting OCs to be added into it; DM me the OCs if you want them to be added, but they need to follow these presets: # No joke OCs. # OC must actually have a good amount of work put into them, make sense, and have a personality that at least slightly adheres to their element (Non-elementals can be anything) basically no Stacey or Calibrius level OCs. # Fan elements are accepted, but they need to actually make sense. Currently, the only acceptable fan element is Radialem. # OC needs to actually be finished to be accepted into Team Alba; I'm not going to accept a half-baked idea. # If you have the "shit OC maker" role in the discord, then I'm going to ignore your OCs. # If you want your OC to have a part in the Alba Arc (Which I might make later), then let me know, and I'll consider it. # OCs do not need to have a backstory, but it is recommended that they do.. Take note, I will do the following things for you if I like your OC: # Invite you to the Team Alba discord. # Add you to the list of members with your permission. # Add your character's model to the Team Alba base once I remake it, if you want me to. # If you join the group, I'll add you to the "OC maker" rank. # This is obvious, but if you post your OC on this wiki, I'll add it to the Team Alba category with your permission. # I'll also share a laugh with you because someone actually skilled at making OCs came to me instead of Jamar. Team Alba Team Alba is a mafia that has existed for 3 generations, with the current leader being a young woman named Phel Brise. It has multiple goals, which are: maintaining its power, wealth, and ability to thrive in multiple fields, such as: combat, scientific advancement, and entertainment. To attain and keep its goal, Team Alba owns a casino, a personal Research and Development division, a large mansion-like base of operations to show its control of an area, as well as several sub-bases scattered across any area it controls. It also owns multiple bars for the current leader's pursuit of her own hobby. It exists in the Devil Beater counterpart of Germany. Team Alba enjoys a neutral stance, keeping an innocent front, and getting rid of any mafia that it sees as dangerous for business and the people, while still engaging in acts of murder, violence, and underhanded tactics to keep its bars, casino, labs, and factories in business. Research and Development Division Team Alba's Research and Development Division helps maintain its three goals by providing weaponry, new products to sell on the market, and advanced gear for whatever field Team Alba has its eyes on. Division Members: The members are usually intelligent individuals with a certain field of research, be it occult, logical, or Flames of Fate-based. Currently, there are three high rank members, with around 75 underlings: # Mason Victor - Leader # Jack Delphines - FoF researcher # Gregori Gumen - Biomancer Wealth and Entertainment Division Division Members Notable members of the TAW&ED are typically shrewd, or charismatic. The division leader is Gora Kochen, who can be found passed out on his desk, or wandering aimlessly around the casino. Summary The Wealth and Entertainment Division (TAW&ED) is made for the sole purpose of increasing the mafia's budget, be it for innovation, more employees for the casino and bars, or repairs/renovations on the main base. Casino The Alba Casino is a large provider of Team Alba's wealth, which helps fuel its scientific research, which results in more products and weaponry. As it is a large provider of Team Alba's advancement, it is often the target of many mafias hoping to cripple the team, because of this, it is built extremely close to the main mansion; If someone were to invade, then they would have to fight against multiple of Team Alba's main members, or a horde of interns. The Casino has a second purpose, which is keeping the citizens of Team Alba's city at ease, so they do not attempt to riot against the mafia, its members, actions, or its control over the town. It has a large bar inside, white carpets with royal purple trimming, multiple slot machines, black jack dealers, who are armed with cyanide dart guns, dart boards (No black jack dealers allowed), as well as poker games in the basement, and a bunny girl bar on the top floor, which is only accessible by "gold members", which are people who have either payed, or earned the favor of Team Alba. Bars Being the product of Phel Brise's "Stress drinking" and Team Alba's pursuit of wealth and entertainment, the bars are spread around multiple surrounding cities, with the largest one being built inside the Alba Casino. The menu is always kept full of variety, with drinks ranging from plain beer, to rare bottles of wine, as well as multiple unusual cocktails, which are invented by Phel Brise's "Favorite portion" of the Research and Development Division. Mansion The Team Alba's base of operations is a large, light yellow brick mansion with multiple gardens, a vast dormitory, a ground floor which serves as an area for members to relax and pass out on a couch (drunk, in Phel's case) a second floor which serves as a dining area, a third floor which serves as a game room, and a basement for holding meetings of a potentially dubious manner. Members Due to Phel Brise being generally accepting (yet dangerously gullible) of people, she often lets a large amount of people join. Once someone joins, they aren't actually in (since Phel's too gullible to be trusted with initiation), instead, they are sent to the 2nd in command to be interviewed. There are currently few notable members: # Phel Brise - Leader # ??? (2nd in command, name not finished) # Ayla Vaelsif - Member of the top echelon, created by Xerkie # ???3 (I know this is tedious, but I'll ask the creator for permission once their name is finished) # Hacton Stolz (His existence is ignored by the rest of the team, as they've dubbed him as a psychotic bear-lover) Products Team Alba makes a variety of products, thanks to its Research and Development Division's happy mask (The real one is about making weapons for dastardly acts, so it needed a somewhat innocent front), its main area is alcoholic beverages for Phel adults, as well as weapons for self-defense, and casinos. Trivia * The name was originally Cibum Turbo for some stupid reason. (Cibum Turbo is google translate Latin for "Meat tornado") * The word "alba" is google translate Latin for "White", as I really, really like snow. * I've been working on this team since January, and I've had several ups and downs, revisions, people arguing or leaving, confusing concepts that didn't stick for long at all, so it's nice to finally see an actual page for it. * The Leader has gone through many changes, even being scrapped some times. * The only characters that haven't gone through changes are: ???3, and Hacton Stolz * There is also a Team Alba group that has existed for quite a while now. Category:Organization Category:Team Alba